1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic/polymer electroluminescent device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an organic/polymer electroluminescent device to effectively inject electrons and holes by inserting a film consisting of a charge transfer complex or charge transfer salt (Hereinafter, referred to as a charge transfer material) between an organic/polymer luminous layer and electrodes for injecting electrons and holes in order to increase an electroluminescent quantum efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous studies have been conducted concerning the manufacture of electroluminescent devices using an organic material or polymer. The organic material or polymer has advantages that it can be applied low costs and with simple treatments and easy compound process as compared to an inorganic material. These studies have been accelerated because it could be easily applied to a large flat panel display, which is difficult to be manufactured with the use of the inorganic material.
In manufacturing the electroluminescent devices using an organic conjugated polymer or organic plastid dyes, the electroluminescent quantum efficiency of the device depends on how to effectively inject the electrons and holes in the organic/polymer layer. In order to effectively inject the electrons and holes in the organic/polymer emissive layer from the electrodes made of metal, the interface and potential barrier between the organic/polymer layer and the electrodes become important parameters. In general, the organic/polymer emissive layer is coated on the electrons and holes transfer layer using a deposition process well known in the art. However, the electroluminescent quantum efficiency and durability of the device will deteriorate due to the presence of potential barrier between the organic material or polymer and the metal electrode.
Various method of increasing the electroluminescent quantum efficiency of the device for the electroluminescence has been proposed. For example, a method using a metal cathode having a low value of work function is small in order to effectively inject the electrons, a method of interposing the organic or polymer layer having a good charge transfer capability between the electroluminescent layer and the metal electrode, a method using an organic/polymer material having an electron affinity as a emissive layer, and so on. However, there is a drawback that the resulting electroluminescent quantum efficiency and durability of the device is deteriorated since the presence of potential barrier between the organic or polymer layer and the metal electrodes can not be eliminated, even in the use of any one of the methods described above.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing an organic/polymer luminous device for increasing the electroluminescent quantum efficiency of the electroluminescent quantum device by introducing a film including charge transfer materials which has good conductivity and by removing an energy barrier between a metal layer and a charge transfer material, such that electrons and holes are effectively injected and charge transfer capability is improved.